Mine For A Day
by MADEGlorious
Summary: Collection of oneshots and drabbles centered around our girl Sakura Haruno all month long. Rated T just to be safe. XxDISCONTINUEDxX
1. Introduction

hello and welcome to this years annual multisaku month! hosted by the ever so wonderful MultiSakuMonth on Tumblr! If you want more great multiSaku month stuffs, they're who you wanna talk to!

rules:

A ship doesn't have to be romantic, it can be familial, friendships, soulmates, inspiration, etc – as long as it follows the guidelines.

You arenotallowed to publish NSFW content that contains pedophilia, incest, or anything that disobeys basic moral values.

index:

Day 1,June 1st-SasuSaku

Day 2,June 2nd-SakuIno

Day 3,June 3rd-NaruSaku

Day 4,June 4th-SasoSaku

Day 5,June 5th-SakuHina

Day 6,June 6th-KakaSaku

Day 7,June 7th-PainSaku

Day 8,June 8th-KonanSaku

Day 9,June 9th-IzunaSaku

Day 10,June 10th-TenSaku

Day 11,June 11th-ShikaSaku

Day 12,June 12th-SakuKarin

Day 13,June 13th-ItaSaku

Day 14,June 14th-TsunaSaku

Day 15,June 15th-TobiSaku

Day 16,June 16th-MinaSaku

Day 17,June 17th-HashiSaku

Day 18,June 18th-SakuTema

Day 19,June 19th-GaaSaku

Day 20,June 20th-MadaSaku

Day 21,June 21st-DeiSaku

Day 22,June 22nd-KushiSaku

Day 23,June 23rd-KisaSaku

Day 24,June 24th-MenmaSaku

Day 25,June 25th-ShisuiSaku

Day 26,June 26th-ObiSaku

Day 27,June 27th-MikoSaku

Day 28,June 28th-SaiSaku

Day 29,June 29th-IndraSaku

Day 30,June 30th-NejiSaku

Day 31July 1st-Freestyle!

 **PLEASE ENJOY AND R/R**


	2. Hurt That Be

"Sasuke."

He couldn't see her. Couldn't bring himself to see the face of the woman he had only just had the courage to propose to. Couldn't bear to see those endlessly green pools filled with such finality. Couldn't stand to not see her as torn up as he felt.

"This isn't the end." She spoke needlessly, sympathetically.

Her sympathy only furthered the feeling of his world ending.

"You'll find someone and I'll always be here."

He wouldn't for there was only her. And she wouldn't for her career gave her tunnel vision.

He felt her gently hold him then releas him just as quickly. He was grateful for such, fearing if she held him any longer her searing touch would shake his resolve to respect her wishes.

"Goodbye, Sasuke-kun.~"

He listened as her footsteps retreated to the door and soon beyond it. He took deep breaths trying to not let his emotions take over. The fool he was, should've known his broken heart would take control despite his wishes.

He fell to his knees gripping the ring, he knew would only look best on her finger, to his chest for dear life. The flood gates had opened, leaving him feeling bare and vulnerable.

There was only one Sakura Haruno and if he couldn't be with her… there was no one. His heart would forever belong to her, silently going through hell.


	3. Faith Trust And

Discovering a new species had been at the top of Yamanaka Ino"s agenda. Only problem? it was hard to discover a new species. She found many new and exotic creatures, of course. However, they were only new to her.

The blonde plopped down on a nearby enlarged tree root. "Are you seriously pouting?" Shikamaru lightly teased, earning him a mushroom to the face. He caught it easily then chucked it to the side.

"Maybe we should just call it a day, I could really eat something." Choji spoke whilst eating something.

Ino rolled her eyes and groaned as Shikamaru smirked. "You guys go ahead, I'm exhausted."

"Alright, well, call of you need anything."

She nodded before leaving in an opposite direction.

"Any luck?" Ino heard just as she stepped through the door.

When she scoffed the insanely divine voice chuckled. "Smells weird in here."

"I made dinner!" A head of pink popped out of the kitchen.

The blonde beauty made her way to her lover. Upon noticing all the plant related food she snorted, "what are you cooking a whole damn forest?"

"Ha, ha, ha, you can just starve, you know," the makeshift chef reminded testily as she cut up zucchini.

Ino held her hands up as to surrender then plopped into a chair. "This is too much. I should just give up."

"You could just use me."

"Sakura." She said, voice filled with foreboding, previous teasing tossed out the window.

"Humans don't know about," she stepped from the stove, turning to her girlfriend, arms spread as her eyes turned black as night with little sparkly flecs like stars. Huge butterfly wings sprung from her back the color of a rainbow quartz like colored antennae grew from the top of her forehead. She shined as bright as the moon during a blackout. A breathtaking sight if Ino ever saw one.

"Me," she finished while hovering just above the the height of their cat.

"Are you willing to give up the location of your entire species? Subject them to experiments of the worst kind? Even if you aren't willing, humans are relentless and endlessly cruel."

"Ino..."

She smirked, "besides, if you're off being the spokeperson for Fae everywhere how can we plan our wedding?" She pulled out a small ivory box and opened it revealing an ornate engagement ring.

Sakura squealed, tackling her beloved in a tight embrace, kissing her all over her face, and flying around the small apartment. "Yes, yes! I love you!"

~~~ **A/N**

 **First off, I'm not sure what this is but I think I might continue it in a fic all its own. I love the idea if faerie Sakura and her biologist fiancee and I have got nothing but ideas.**

 **Second, I had a family event yesterday so I couldn't post on time. This just means that at some point in the month I'm gonna post twice in one day. Things have gotten very busy for me and it only gets worse, so please be patient.**

T **hat is all**


	4. Patience

When Naruto heard a knock at his door he groaned. paisong his game he checked the time to find that it was too late for someone to be out. Least of all at his door.

 _Who could it be at two in the morning?_ He wondered as he rose from his seat. _And its raining,_ he noted, trudging to the entrance. When he opened up he did not expect to see,

"Sakura?"

Her skin was flushed and clotyes completely soaked through. She didnt look at him directly as her bangs were obscuring her vision.

"You didn't answer you phone." Despite the darkness that came with a stormy night, her viridian orbs seemed to shine with words unsaid and allure.

He rushed her in, securing his front door then directing her to his room. He pulled out a clean pair of underwear and a fresh tee.

"Where are you coming from?" He asked as he went to retrieve a towel. "Did you walk?"

"Hidan," he groaned inwardly at the name, that group was nothing but trouble, "threw a wild party. Drugs, alcohol, the usual." Her tone was hollow to him as if she'd lost something she held dear but it wasn't hers to begin with. "I woke up in his bathtub."

He noticed her clothes were a bit torn and that sent alarm bells and anger coursing through him. "Sakura--" he started but she cut him off.

With a small smirk she said, "I was running from stray dogs for a bit. They didn't touch me but the gates caught on my clothes."

He relaxed a bit, turning away from her to give her a bit more privacy. "So, you were ay Hidan's, why didn't you go to Ino's?"

He stiffened when he felt her cold but also warm body against his own. She nuzzled her face into his spine and whispered gently, "I needed to see you, Naruto."

His heart rate picked up speed, he knew she could feel it. He forced himself to not outwardly display his whirlwind of emotions. "Sakura, please," he quietly begged knowing such would do little to sway her.

" ** _I love you_**."

The blond removed her hold on him to face her. Gazing deep within those dimmed emeralds he could tell she meant it. Her gaze never flinched from his or showed anything with intent to hurt him. She always meant it and, he supposed, maybe that was the worst part. She loved him but they couldn't be together. She loved him but had to deny it everywhere else. She loved him but only when it was jusy them two.

His patience for her was waning. Such would never be enough for him to stop loving her. Never enough to make him move on or even try to. She was his everything.

"Don't you love me, Naruto-kun?" She kissed the corner of his mouth sending a chill of forbidden excitement through every inch of his body.

"Sakura..." he tried again as her hands caresses him like the feathers of angels or maybe the gentle claws of yokai was more accurate. "I love you more than you'll ever know."

"Show me~" she whispered coquettishly in his ear.

Like the obdient mutt she trained him to be, he obliged.

That morning Uzumaki Naruto woke with a void in his chest. Dull ceruleans watched the cracks in the ceiling dance in mockery of him. He wouldn't bother reaching over to touch her, she wouldn't be there.

Like the creatures of night, she was gone before the sun rose.

"Sakura..." he mumured as that familiar and intoxicating heat invaded his head. The flood gates were going to open and there was nary a thing he could do to stop it.

Tears rained freely from shadowed, once briliant, blues. Silently, he wished all his pain would leave with yhe small droplets of salt water sorrow.

He knew that as long as he was involved with her, he would always be troubled. He had to get out. Runaway, anything to free himself of her.

Laying flat on his stomach his arms wrapped themselves around his pillow only to have them rub against something. He encased it in his hand and pulled out a small box made of beechwood with a small sun engraved on the top. Opening it, his breath caught.

It was a gold gimmel ring. The heart between the hands was the color of his birthstone while inside it were their initials. She even left a note;

 _Forever and Always, Naruto-kun ~Sakura_

He choked out a bittersweet sob, fresh tears gracing his cheeks. _Free? Of her? My soul had surrendered itself to her long before I know of my own feelings for her._


	5. Blitz

Sasori immediately went on the defensive when he was suddenly attack with an onslaught of... kisses. He had been away from his girlfriend for over three months so her affection was expected.

However, he had been on a three month long mission. His body felt ready to collapse. The last thing he wanted was for it to collapse on her.

"I've missed you, too, Sakura." He looked around noting that the house was empty. "Should you not be in bed, Doll?"

Sakura pouted then wrote in her notepad that she was perfectly fine to, at least, see her own boyfriend.

He didn't want to upset her so soon after their reunion. "Of course, Doll," he smirked kissing her lips gently. He desperately wanted to rest but spending time with her was certainly more important.

In her notepad she wrote, _I had Ino and Temari help me make a picnic lunch for us. You can eat and rest under the cherry tree with me._

He gave a small chuckle. Of course she had thought of him and his wellbeing. She was just that kind of woman. It made him think of his surprise for her. He was going to wait but now was an absolutely perfect time.

He picked her up and went to the cherry tree where he knew everything would already be set for them. Her body shook with giggles as he kissed and nuzzled her face and neck. Aching body be damned, he'd always find strength for her.

About an hour of talking about any and everything he decided to announce his surprise. "I have a gift for you, Doll."

Her features took on a happily curious demeanor. _A gift? For me? You weren't carrying anything with you..._

"Eheh, no, I wasn't. The gift is more abstract than physical."

 _What is it?_

"I have carried out my final mission for the organization abroad. They're giving me a permanent station right here in town the city."

 _No more long trips across the globe?_

"Not unless you're there with me, Doll."

Her smile grew ear to ear, eyes shining bright with merriment. She jumped him with a tight embrace, smooching his every inch of his face.

"Yes, I love you, too, Sakura."


	6. Mostly Ghostly

'S-Sakura-san, I don't think this is a good idea.'

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I'm telling you, this is the only way you can move on."

Naruto looked between his friend and the empty space she was talking to. She had finally lost it. Between her jounin exams, heading the hospital during Tsunade's absence, and still taking missions, Sakura-chan was losing her mind. Maybe he should get a professional to talk to her.

'But he'll think you're crazy. Wh-what if--'

"Can't you like possess my body or something?"

"Uhh, Sakura...?"

She gave him a quick glance, "One second, Naruto."

'I've never tried that b-before.'

"Well, there's no time like the present." The lady of team seven held her arms out as if to invite the timid entity in for a hug. "Naruto, Hinata is here and she's a ghost. In order for her to move on she needs to speak with you. I'm letting her take control of my body to do so." She turned back to Hinata and nodded for her to proceed.

Hinata first touched her hand then moved to her chest and tried to concentrate on possessing her friend. At first there was nothing but then she felt a small pull that quickly turned to full on vacuuming her ethereal body into Sakura's.

Naruto watched in horror and fear as Sakura fell and began spasming on the ground but settled quickly. Naruto was pretty shaken up and resolved to get help but was stopped by Sakura's hand.

"S-Saku--"

"Na-Na-Naruto-kun, wait."

A chill ran up his spine. He'd recognize the way his name was being said even though it was in Sakura's voice. He turned robotically, recalling the pinkettes words of possession. To say he was shook would be an understatment.

"Hi...na...ta...?"

"I've always liked you, Naruto-kun." In Naruto's opinion, her confession was longer than any confession should ever be but the more she talked the more calm he became. It warmed his heart to know how much he inspired her. If she had lived maybe they could've been better friends.

"I know now that you and I would not have made it as a couple but I would've liked it if we were better friends. Lastly, I would just like to thank you, Naruto-kun, in life you were the reason I kept going."

"I, uhh, I'm glad I could do that for you," he said nervously, scratching the nape of his neck.

Hinata gave a final nod before leaving Sakura's body which proved not to be as hard as getting into it. Sakura, on the other hand, felt incredibly sick. Her body felt as if she had done nothing but lift mountains, head dizzy and disoriented.

 _'And th-thank you, Sa-Sakura.'_ She saw a light in the distance and smiled softly. _'I-I think thays for me. Farewell, Sakura-san.'_ She said nothing till the shy spirit was gone before turning to Naruto. "Well, she's gone. Want to go for ramen?"

A big grin found it's way on the blonds face. "Sure! But Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Lets never do that again."

She chuckled, "I'll try to keep it to a bare minimum."


End file.
